Don't say yes, run away now
by georgiasyellowumbrella
Summary: Jeff crashes Annie's wedding. Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'speak now' and Busted's 'Glad i crashed the wedding'


Jeff's feet hit the pavement, as he ran down the street. A look of determination on his face. His heart was pounding in his chest as he reached the steps of the hotel.

Jeff had called Annie Edison, apologizing for not being able to make it to her wedding, because he was out of town, on business. Little did she know, he was holed up in his apartment, pacing up and down? Jeff had debated going, but he didn't think he could bare the sight of her marrying someone that wasn't him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew a part of him thought he would somehow end up with Annie. And now little Annie aderol, his little Annie aderol, was walking down the aisle to someone that wasn't him.  
The morning of the wedding, Jeff saw one of Annie's cardigans that she had left at his apartment over a year and a half ago. The night of his graduation party, she had left it over the back of his sofa. Jeff didn't have the heart to give it back, because it still smelt of her, a smell that he missed after he didn't see her so often.

Drew, Drew Connell's. The douchebag she was marrying. He was a 29 year old restaurant owner, who waved idly as Annie introduced him to the group with bright child-like excitement in her eyes. He was way too into kickball and his restaurant, and they were the only things he ever talked about. After a year of dating Annie, he popped the question. In his own restaurant. Jeff scoffed at the thought, thinking about how the way he would propose to Annie would've been so much better. As he thought that, he violently shook his head, trying to pretend that thought never existed. Although one thing Jeff could never forget, was the sinking feeling in his stomach, as Annie flashed the diamond she displayed on her left hand.

Jeff looked through the glass double doors of a reception room, he heard silence, and then the muffled sound of a preacher talking. Jeff's heart skipped a beat as he heard an unmistakable giggle.  
Jeff pushed the doors open, and they slammed open, he heard gasps coming from the audience. In particular, all of the women in Drew's family, wearing hideous matching pastel dresses.

"Annie! Stop!"

"Jeff!"

"Stop this, stop this right now. You can't marry this guy... You're meant to be with me!"

"Jeff I-"

"No, don't say anything till I've said what I've got to say... I have been the man who had run from feelings his whole life, and it's took me all this time to realize that I don't want to run from my feelings for you. I love you. I've loved you for longer than I can remember. And I'm sure as hell that you don't have what you have with Drew, what you have with me..."

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing? I'm getting married, and you wait till now to tell me you have feelings for me? What are you trying to pull here? How do I know that you're not just going to tell me the same 'I can't give you a straight answer right now because relationships are complicated... and we're in the men's room' crap! You are ridiculous. If you really loved me, you would let me be happy..."

"Well guess what Annie, I'm telling you now, relationships are complicated. Which is why I'm standing in front of 100 people telling you I'm in love with you, I'm Jeff Winger, and I'm confessing my love for you..."

"Great character development, Jeff..." Abed says from the front row

"I couldn't stand the sight of you getting married, and I would rather take my chances than know I could never be around you again without the jealousy driving me insane! I listened to Taylor swift for you, I listened to 'Speak now' on repeat, so I'd know how to handle this situation... And what I'm realizing now is I handled it terribly."

"It's don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door..." Annie replies, unable to hide her smile

"Don't wait or say a single vow... You need to hear me out and they said speak now."

"Jeff, I can't believe you... I-I-" Jeff's head lowered to the ground, guilty of ruining her day

"I love you..." she blurts out, Jeff's head snapped up to attention to where she stood in front of him.

"I love you too..." Jeff grabs her waist and kisses her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the doors. Annie threw her purple bouquet behind her as she pulled up her dress and ran as two hotel workers held the door, expecting a newly married couple to be leaving rather than a runaway bride.

"You can suck it..." Jeff shouted towards the wedding party

"Jeff!" Annie scolded

"Not you!" he defended

"Shut up and hold my heels..." she said, happily


End file.
